rock_and_roll_hall_of_famefandomcom-20200215-history
The Beatles
Info The Beatles were a phenomenally popular and legendary sixties band, the Beatles changed everything in rock music. Their albums and concerts sold exceptionally well, and their fame led them into total lack of privacy and other problems. The Ballad of John and Yoko documents an attempt by John Lennon and his girlfriend Yoko Ono attempting to flee the paparazzi. Due to the lines "Christ! You know it ain't easy." and "They're gonna crucify me.", the song received little airplay. Drummer Ringo Starr, although considered to be the joke of the band (his nickname comes from his tendency to wear many rings and his accent is thicker than the others), is considered to be the best of his profession. George Harrison implemented his love of East Indian culture into the Beatles' work. Paul McCartney was the main frontman, and after the Beatles breakup in 1970 went on to have the best of their solo careers. After a controversial statement that the Beatles were "more popular than Jesus", an enraged man assassinated John Lennon in 1980. There was also a rumor in the late sixties that McCartney had been killed in a car crash and that clues revealing his death could be found in their album covers and songs. Paul, George, and John have been inducted into the Hall of Fame as Beatles and as soloists. McCartney's real first name is James. The Beatles have been satired, covered, and alluded to countless times. The song Taxman was written about a 200% tax on everything for the Beatles. Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds was initially inspired by a picture written by Paul's son, without noticing that the title could be written as LSD. They were originally known as The Quarrymen with Billy Preston as their drummer (many people were upset when Preston left) and later as the Silver Beatles. The bizarre Revolution 9 includes a tape loop of a man saying "number nine" which the Beatles liked. You've Got to Hide You're Love Away was done in the style of Bob Dylan, while'' Lady Madonna'' was done in the style of Fats Domino (and even covered by him later on). The Beatles began by covering older artists. Their song All Together Now reflects their original "skiffle" style. Much like the work of Pink Floyd, their album Abbey Road was designed to have each song segue into the next. The song Hey Jude features a barely audible expletive in the background, which occurred due to an accident in the recording studio. They were unable to re-record the song to omit the expletive. The film Across the Universe is based around Beatles songs and named after one, with various modern artists performing the songs. The Cirque de Soleil show Love is based around Beatles songs. The song Across the Universe ''features the line "jai guru deva om", which is Hindu for "victory to the god divine, om" (om is an onomatopoeia for the sound of the universe). The film ''Yellow Submarine features a character known as "King of the Blue Meanies", whose personality was replicated by "Him" in The Powerpuff Girls and The Gromble in Real Monsters. There was a rumor for awhile that McCartney had died and there were clues hidden in album artwork and the songs. The song Glass Onion plays on this rumor. They are referenced in I Dig Rock and Roll Music by folk trio Peter, Paul, and Mary. The song features backing vocals similar to those in Yellow Submarine and All You Need is Love. Jam band Soulive released an album called "Rubber Soulive", after Beatles album Rubber Soul. On the album the group performs instrumental covers of Beatles songs. Paul McCartney released a live album entitled Paul is Live, playing off of the "Paul is dead" rumors. The album cover is a parody of that of Abbey Road. Compilation 1'', which features every number one hit the Beatles ever had, was created to prove that a greatest hits could sell well, and it sold very well. Genres Psychedelic Rock Rock and Roll Hard Rock Garage Rock Blues Rock Heavy Metal Pop Rock Songs Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds She Loves You All You Need is Love Helter Skelter Taxman Twist and Shout Yesterday Yellow Submarine I Want to Hold Your Hand I Am the Walrus Glass Onion Here Comes the Sun The Ballad of John and Yoko Ob La Di, Ob La Da Lady Madonna Let it Be Blackbird Octopus Garden A Day in the Life (I Read the News Today, Oh Boy) Help! P.S. I Love You Do You Want to Know a Secret Happiness is a Warm Gun (I Need a Fix 'cause I'm Goin' Down) I Want You Norwegian Wood I've Just Seen A Face Revolution Hey Jude Love Me Do Eleanor Rigby Strawberry Fields Forever While My Guitar Gently Weeps Please Please Me Get Back Rain Tomorrow Never Knows (It Is Not Dying) Roll Over Beethoven Please Mr. Postman Money Rock and Roll Music Johnny B. Goode Got to Get You into My Life Influences Fats Domino Buddy Holly and the Crickets Bob Marley and the Wailers The Isley Brothers Chuck Berry The Marvelettes Barrett Strong Film Yellow Submarine was turned into a film. Parody The Monkees were created as a parody of The Beatles. On the Nickelodeon animated cartoon series ''Doug, hard rock group The Beets were named as a parody of the Beatles, although they are more a parody of Ramones. Their drummer Chap Lipman is described as "world's greatest drummer", a common description of Ringo Starr. The Rutles were created as a parody of the Beatles. They have such songs as All You Need is Cash. Bee Gees would star in the Beatles parody film Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band. They were parodied in Disney animated film The Jungle Book.Category:British Invasion Category:Rock and Roll Hall of Fame Inductees Category:Sixties Category:Rock and Roll Category:Garage Rock Category:Psychedelic Rock Category:Hard Rock Category:Blues Rock Category:Pop Rock Category:Heavy Metal Category:Baroque Pop Category:Folk Rock Category:Acid Rock Category:Folk Category:Soft Rock Category:Reggae Category:World Music Category:Dream Pop Category:Jazz Rock